


Pragma, Long standing love

by Arctic_Phoenix99



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crying, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Men Crying, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 04:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic_Phoenix99/pseuds/Arctic_Phoenix99
Summary: During practice for the grand pre Victor fell and tore a ligament in his knee immediately dropping him out of what would have been his last year of competitive skating.Feeling abandoned after Yakov told him to forget about skating and that he wouldn't train him any more Victor has spiraled into a depression.Yuuri does what he can to help him feel again.There are a lot of tears.





	Pragma, Long standing love

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for a while now but haven't been able to get it down on paper but I woke up in the middle of the night and had inspiration hit so I stayed up until 2 in the morning to write this.  
> This was written in my phone and not beta'd so I'm apologize in advance for any mistakes.

"I'm back" Yuuri announced as he walked in the door to his and Victors apartment in St Petersburg. He tossed his keys on a table by the door and placed the bags he was carrying on the kitchen counter.  
He looked into the living room to see that Victor was still sitting on the couch staring blankly at the wall.  
Yuuri sighed softly leaning against the counter trying to compose himself. He had to be strong for victor  
"Sorry it took me so long it took them for ever to get you prescription ready" he said trying to keep his own sadness out of his voice.  
It had been three weeks since Victor had fallen during practice and even though his knee wasn't causing him much pain Victor still had a long way to go before he could walk with out a knee brace and skating was out for the rest of the season.  
"I probably ended up spending more money than I should have because I was waiting for so long at the store" Yuuri said trying to fill the silence. Victor still didn't even acknowledge Yuuri existence.  
Yuuri finished putting away the groceries in silence and than filled a small glass with water and brought it to Victor with the meds he had gotten from the pharmacy.  
"Have you eaten anything today?" Yuuri asked sitting down next to Victor on the couch and placing the water and pills on the table by the couch.  
Victor still didn't respond.  
"Hey" Yuuri said turning Victor head to look at him. "Can you at least acknowledge that I'm here?" Yuuri asked getting exasperated.  
"I'm sorry" Victor said almost to soft to hear looking away from Yuuri. "I'm sorry I've become such a burden to you, I won't get mad if you want to leave me" Victor said tears forming at the corner of his eyes.  
Yuuri stared dumfoundedly at him for a few seconds before kneeling down in front of him trying to get him to look at him.  
"Were did this come from? Is this because Yakov told you he won't coach you any more?" Yuuri asked grabbing Victors hands. "You know he only did that because it was the only way to get you to rest. He cares about you Victor and he knows you, he knows you'll be showing up for practice even with a torn ligament in your knee" Yuuri had started to ramble all the emotions he had been keeping pent up for the last 3 weeks finally spilling out  
"Victor your a fighter and every one knows It and even if you can hardly walk let alone skate Yakov knew that if he didn't do something  drastic that you wouldn't quit trying to skate" tears had started to flow freely down Victors face and drip onto their hands sitting in his lap.  
"I need you to understand that I am not going anywhere. I made a vow a year and a half ago that I wasn't going to leave you until death do we part and I intend to keep that promise" Yuuri started peppering kisses to Victors hands, kissing each nuckle in between words. "I love you Vitya. I'm not going anywhere I promise. I'll always be here for you. I'm going to take care of you" Yuuri kept rambling on about how much he loved Victor tears streaming down his own face now.  
Victor was sobbing uncontrollably to overwhelmed by his husbands Pragma love.  
"I love you too Yuuri. Please don't cry" Victor said in between sobs. At that moment he had to be closer to Yuuri had to touch him. It had been weeks since he had felt Yuuris strong hands on him and he needed it with an intensity that scared him. He tangled his hand into Yuuris thick black hair and pulled him towards him so he could kiss him deeply all tongue and fire and passion, Yuuri kissing him back with equal fervor just as desperate for him. Victors hands trembled as he pushed Yuuris coat off his shoulders. Yuuri fumbled with the edge of Victors tee shirt desperate to get it off him so he could feel and taste Victors flawless skin. Yuuri stood up taking Victor shirt with him and than pushed Victor down onto the couch crawling on top of him and gently grinding his hips into him while he kissed and sucked at his neck and collar bone making Victor moan softly under him.  
Victor worked to undress Yuuri as best he could but was struggling slightly because Yuuri would not take his mouth away from his skin.  
"Stop Yuuri"  Victor said pushing against Yuuris shoulders.  
"What's wrong?" Yuuri said pulling away from Victor  "Oh fuck did I hurt you!?" Yuuri asked panic in his voice.  
"Your okay. You didn't hurt me. It's just..." he trailed off.  
"What's wrong love?" Yuuri asked concern etching his voice. Victors face burned with embarrassment and he covered it with his hands before murmuring.  
"I can't get it up"  
Yuuri looked down at Victor he had been so preoccupied with his own arousal that he hadn't noticed Victors lack of it.  
"Hey it's okay" Yuuri said when he noticed tears forming at the corner of Victors eyes again. "Remeber the Doctor told us you might be a little slow to get started because of the meds? Nothings wrong with you Victor we'll just take our time okay?"  
Victor nodded.  
"Will you help me to the bed? I left my brace in the the other room" Victor said slightly embarrassed.  
"Of course baby if that's what you want" Yuuri said getting to his feet and helping Victor to their bedroom.  
Victor sat on the bed as Yuuri stripped down to his boxers. He pushed Victor down onto the bed and crawled on top of him kissing him gently and licking into his mouth enjoying the taste of him. After a few moments of heavy kissing he started kissing a trail down Victors torso, stopping for a few moments to lap at Victors sensitive nipples before continuing down to the waistband of his pajama pants he nuzzled the soft skin there before pulling Victors pants off and throwing them on the floor.  
Victors back arched off the bed when Yuuri started to gently suck on his half hard dick focusing his efforts on the head before licking a long stripe from the base to the tip. Yuuri took Victor as far down as he could bobbing his head a few times before pulling away with a pop.  
"Yuuri I'm ready, I need your cock now, I need to feel you inside me, it's been so long Yuuri" Victor was rambling again so overwhmed by the care his lover was giving him.  
"Okay Victor but I have to prep you first" Yuuri said getting off of the bed so he could grab the lube out of the drawer next to the bed and so he could get rid of his boxers.  
It wasn't long before he was back on top of Victor kissing him before sitting back on his legs. He lifted one of Victors legs over his shoulder so he could get better access to Victors sensitive ring of muscles. He poured some of the lube onto his fingers and gently rubbed at Victors entrance before slowly pressing his first finger into him. Victors back arched up off the bed as Yuuri slowly worked him open adding a second finger a few seconds later stretching Victors tight hole, he added in his third just to be safe and than pulled out completely, Victor whined a little bit but knew what was coming would be worth the temporary emptiness he felt.  
Yuuri quickly slicked up his cock desperate to be inside him but trying to take it slow for Victors sake.  
"Are you ready baby" Yuuri said positioning himself in front of Victors hole.  
Victor just nodded not trusting his voice.  
 At that Yuuri slowly pushed in until he was fully inside of Victor. Yuuri sat still for a few moments waiting for Victors breathing to slow down relishing the feeling of being swallowed by his husband after so long of being apart.  
"Yuuri move honey I'm okay"  
Yuuri nodded and started to slowly roll his hips against Victor.  
Yuuri gently lifted Victors leg over his shoulder again kissing his injured knee as he thrust into him.  
"I love you Victor" he said changing positions slightly so he could hit Victors prostate.  
"I love you too Yuuri. Ahh I've missed having you inside me" Victor said gasping out Yuuris praises.  
"I'm getting close Victor" Yuuri said his thrusts becoming more erratic.  
Yuuri dropped Victors leg from his shoulder and leaned over him so he could kiss him again panting into his mouth.  
"I'm close too" Victor said clinging to Yuuri.  
Yuuri snaked his hand down in between them so he could jerk Victor to completion.  
It wasn't long until Victor tensed up heat pooling in his stomach as he came coating Yuuris hand. A few seconds later Yuuri exploded inside of him filling his belly with his hot sticky cum.  
Yuuri rested his head on Victors chest for a few moments as he tried to catch his breath from the intensity of his orgasm.  
Victor ran his hands through Yuuris damp hair tears trickling down his face.  
"Are you crying?" Yuuri asked seeing Victors tears.  
"I'm okay" Victor said wiping away his tears "that just felt really good....y, yout amazing Yuuri"  
Yuuri stared at Victor for a few moments before kissing him softly.  
"I love you Vitya, don't ever forget it" he said kissing him again

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you do much for ready my work I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Please leave comments below especially if you noticed any spelling errors so I can fix them.  
> Thanks again y'all are the best


End file.
